Rose's Years At Hogwarts
by Pearl Malfoy
Summary: Rose Creighton went to Hogwarts to find Adventure, Jeaslousy, friendship, and love, please r/r
1. The Train to Hogwarts

Disclaimer: Okay, I DO own Harry Potter characters, I do I do I do.Crazy people with butcher knives, I don't I don't I don't.GRRRRRRRRRRRRR..I don't like butcher knives. here they come full force. I foresee in my crystal ball that if I don't start soon the demon Llamas will come after me and try to eat my chocolate frogs.oh lordy.here they come.AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH SAVE ME!!!!!!  
  
Chapter One-The Train to Hogwarts  
  
"Tulip, Daisy?! Where are you?!" I yelled, looking lost.  
  
"We're up here, Rose. Hurry up!" Tulip yelled back.  
  
My sister, Tulip, according to everyone, including my parents, is the prettiest of us three. She has blonde hair with light brown highlights. Her eyes are baby blue and her skin is tan. She is the shortest of us three at 5' 7". She has a petite figure. One thing no one knows, except for Daisy and me, Tulip has a tattoo of a tulip on her lower back.  
  
"I'm hurrying!" I mutter to myself.  
  
Now to describe myself, look wise, of course. I have black hair with red highlights. According to everyone, myself included, my eyes are my most attractive feature. They are bright, or dark, green, depending on the mood I am in. They stick out on my pale skin. My lips are blood red . They also seem to stick out. People think I just wear a lot of lip stick. I don't. I'm about 5' 10", height wise. I also have a tattoo, it's on my lower back, just like Tulips, except mine is of a rose.  
  
"Come on, Rose, we have to find a seat." Daisy called back to me.  
  
"I'm coming!" I reply loudly.  
  
Daisy. hmmmmm. well, she's got brown hair with black highlights. Her eyes make her look almost evil. but not quite. Her eyes are the darkest shade of black known to mankind. Her skin is tan; it's even tanner than Tulips. She is 6', straight. Daisy also has a tattoo, just like Tulip and I, hers is of a daisy and it is also on her lower back.  
  
I ran and put my stuff away, then, I went and met my sisters in the hallway of the train. We, then, proceeded to look for an empty compartment.  
  
But, it seemed, fate was against us, today. There were no empty compartments. We did, however, find a compartment with only three people in it. My sisters voted for me to go and ask if they had room for us.  
  
I knocked, softly, and a sharp male voice said, "Come in." I did so.  
  
"Excuse me," I started, sweetly, "if I am bothering you, but I was just." biting my bottom lip, "wondering if you had room for my two sisters and me to sit with you." Smiling sweetly.  
  
A boy, about my age, with pale blonde hair, silver/grey eyes, and pale skin, answered me, "Of course, I always have room for ladies."  
  
I gesture back for my sisters to come join me.  
  
"And such lovely ladies at that, Crabbe, Goyle, make room for these ladies."  
  
The boys called Crabbe and Goyle promptly moved over to sit by the blonde "Adonis" (an: Sorry I just had to put that in *wink*). This left a lot of room for my sisters and me.  
  
As soon as we were situated. I said, "We should probably introduce our selves. I am Rose Creighton, and these are my sisters, Tulip, and Daisy. Tulip is the blonde, and Daisy is the brunette. It's really easy to tell us apart now, it wasn't when we were younger, and then they go and die their hair. They're still prettier than me." At that my sisters are blushing profusely and I am smiling largely, and the boy with pale blonde hair is smirking, he's kind-of like Daisy.  
  
The boy with pale blonde hair spoke after that, "My name is Draco Malfoy, and these are my companions, Crabbe and Goyle. It's nice to meet you ladies. Rose, if I may, why are you paler than your sisters?"  
  
"You may, and I am paler than my sisters because no matter how much sunlight I get, my skin is resilient to sun light. Besides, my boyfriend died this past summer," I pause to take a calming breath, "and I haven't been up to going out into the sunlight, it mocks me and my pain. I just can't stand." with that I gasp, "Excuse me," and I run out.  
  
I hear Tulip say, "Oh, poor Rose, I'm gonna go after her. she's very touchy about that ever since Paul was found dead in the Mississippi river. He was murdered."  
  
"Was he a muggle, or wizard?" Draco asked.  
  
"Muggle," Daisy answered, "I should go after her also, and Tulip might just make it worse."  
  
Then I saw them walking towards me, and I was crying hard. "He wasn't supposed to leave me like that. He promised we'd be together forever. He said he loved me." I was hysterical. Suddenly I was wrapped in a warm embrace and I noticed it wasn't either of my sisters, but I cried on this person shoulder, even though I didn't know who it was.  
  
Soon I was alright enough to pull away muttering, "thank you."  
  
"It was my pleasure," said a boy with messy black hair. "My names Harry Potter. And you are?"  
  
"I'm Daisy, and the one you were holding is my sister Rose, and this girl next to me is my other sister Tulip." Daisy answered for us.  
  
"Nice to meet you, what year are you in?" Harry asked.  
  
"We're in our seventh year." I answer.  
  
"Wait you're all the same age?" he asked.  
  
"Yeah, we're triplets." I saw his look of disbelief. "We were identical, it's just some of us died our hair colors. Though our eyes have always been different colors." I just noticed that Harry's eyes matched mine, huh, cool.  
  
"That's awesome. Who are you sitting with?" he asked, nicely  
  
"We're sitting with Draco Malfoy." I answer, softly.  
  
"Your sitting with Malfoy?! Oh, alright, um if you want, you can come sit with my friends and I later." He said, just as softly.  
  
"'Kay, maybe we will, later." I said. "Bye."  
  
"Bye" he says.  
  
My sisters wave and we go back to sit with Draco, and we are all wise enough not to mention Harry Potter's name, except for Tulip.  
  
"We just met Harry Potter, and he is gorgeous!" she said, enthusiastically.  
  
"WHO?!" Draco bellowed.  
  
AN: Okay that is the end of chapter one. Hehehehe. Did you see any Demon Llamas when you were coming this way? You did?! Which way are they going?! *gulp* Are they carrying butcher knives? *gasp* they're carrying butcher knives and . *GASP, GULP, RUNS AWAY SCREAMING* NEXT CHAPTER COMING ASAP..AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	2. The Golden Trio

Disclaimer: I DO own Harry Potter.and every thing. looks into the distance OH MY GOODNESS! Demon Llamas with butcher knives and. Gasp OKAY OKAY I DON'T.I DON'T Runs around screaming Please don't kill me!!!!!!!!!! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH Begging PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!!!!! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!  
  
Chapter 2: The Golden Trio  
  
"WHO?!" Draco bellowed.  
  
"Harry Potter," Tulip, went on, oblivious to Draco's obvious anger. "He is abosolutly gorgeous. I mean.hmmmmm.I wonder if he's single."  
  
"Tulip, shut it," Daisy said, harshly. Tulip promptly stopped and began whimpering at her sisters harsh tones.  
  
"Daisy, you know better than to talk to Tulip like that. Apoligize this instant." I demanded. My sister Tulip is usually a vibrant person, and Daisy has always been jealous of Tulips popularity. Tulip is very sensitive, and when Daisy is harsh with her, she kind of breaks down.  
  
"Fine, sorry, Tulip," Daisy said, reluctantly.  
  
"It's ok." Tulip said that with a heart wrenching sob.  
  
"Now, Draco, why do you dislike Mr. Potter so?" I ask softly, no one but Draco heard me.  
  
"Why do I NOT like the Golden Boy?" he asked with a sneer.  
  
"Yes, why don't you?" I repeated.  
  
"He's the world's damned savoir. He lives to piss the Dark Lord off, along with myself." He said.  
  
"THE DARK LORD, you mean Voldemort?" I said shocked, Tulip shuddered when I said He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named's name. She has always been afraid of that name, but fear of a name only shows fear of yourself. She just doesn't understand, yet.  
  
"Yes, that's exactly who I mean." He said with a smirk.  
  
"I should have figured. My last question, before I go to sit with Harry, is why? Why give up your sell yourself to that bastard?" I ask hashly.  
  
"He's powerful. I want that power, and I always get what I want, be it power or a woman," he said, his eye's glancing over me with a evil gleam. I think he likes girls who put up a fight. No matter what any one in my old town says, Paul and I never slept together, I am in other words still a virgin. There is no way I am loosing that with the Voldemort's severant.  
  
"No one can ALWAYS get what they want. Be it be power or WOMEN." I say, as I stand to go sit with Harry and his friends.  
  
"Rose where are you going?" that was from sweet little Tulip, even if we are triplets.  
  
"I can't stand the company any more. I thought I'd go visit with Harry and thank him for comforting me. Would you like to come?" I ask Tulip. I know Daisy will stay, she's perfect for "blondie" over there.  
  
"Sure," Tulip says happily.  
  
"Daisy, I'll see you at school. Good day, Mr. Crabbe, Mr. Goyle, and, of course, to you, Mr. Malfoy," I say, "Come along, Tulip, love."  
  
As I walked out Draco Malfoy pinched my arse, ass, sorry. I give him a death glare but continued to walk. When I glared he just smirked and winked. I was personally offended.  
  
While Tulip and I walked, Tulip blabbered about how wonderfully good looking Harry is. Though I couldn't agree more, I wouldn't say anything, because if I did Tulip would immediately try to set me up with him or him with me. Same difference, but he is quite handsome. I should probably tell you that I am a parslemouth. I can speak to snakes, my sisters don't know. I never met another person like me so, I have become quite good at it. We had gotten to Harry's compartment.  
  
I knocked and Harry opened the door saying, "Hey, Rose, Tulip, Come on in."  
  
We went into the compartment, there were two other people in the room as well a boy with fiery red hair and sparkling blue eyes, and a girl with softley curly brown hair and warm brown eyes. We sat oppisite them.  
  
"Rose, where is Daisy?" Harry asked.  
  
"Oh, ummmm.She decided to stay with.ummmm.." I trailed off.  
  
"She's with Draco." Tulip finished, quickly. "Rose had a fight with him. Daisy."  
  
She stopped because I put my hand over her mouth saying, "Nevermind about Daisy." I mutter the last part under my breath, "She's probably gonna end up in Slytherin with the snakes, I wonder why I can't properly communicate with her like I can the Snakes."  
  
Harry heard the last part, only Harry heard.  
  
"Rose, Tulip let me introduce my friends this is Hermione and this is Ron. Tulip why don't you get aquinted with Hermione and Ron, Rose will you come with me a moment?" Harry said, quickly.  
  
"Of course." I said.  
  
Harry and I walked into the hallway and into an empty compartment across the hall.  
  
"Rose, can you speak to snakes?" Harry asked, my eyes widened, in parsletounge.  
  
"Yes, you too!" I ask shocked, but also in parsletounge. "I never met another person like me."  
  
"Your sisters don't?" Harry asked.  
  
"No," I replied, "We had better get back."  
  
"Of course." Harry paused, thinking, for a second. "Would you like to come to Hogesmead with me this next Saterday?"  
  
I smile, and reply, "Sure, we'll work out the time and place later, but ummm.let's make sure Tulip hasn't scared your friends."  
  
Harry laughed and offered his arm to me, "Alright lets go!"  
  
I took his arm and we walked across the hall, my eyes widened when I saw Draco standing just down the hall, glaring daggers and Harry and smirking at me. I hold on to Harry's arm a little tighter, he looks at what I am looking at, and hisses in my ear, "Ignore him, he won't bother you again."  
  
"Thank you," I hiss back.  
  
We continued walking, ignoring Malfoy, we got to the door and didn't hear a thing. Then a sweet giggle from Tulip, a groan from Ron, and a laugh from Hermione. We walked in and Tulip says, "I beat Ron at Wizards Chess twice."  
  
"Ron you lost?" Harry said, laughing.  
  
I just smirked, which very quickly turned into a smile, which turned into a outright laugh. Then Draco Malfoy stormed in, a scowl perminatly etched on his face.  
  
"POTTER! What are you doing stealing my women?!" Draco bellowed.  
  
Harry smirked, "Well, since Rose just agreed to go to Hogsmead with me this up coming Saterday, wouldn't that make her my girl?"  
  
"Tulip promised me she'd come with 'Mione, Justin, and I." Ron quickly put in. "So I guess she's mine, since 'Mione's with Justin." Ron trailed off blushing, and promptly sat next to a blushing Tulip and put his arm around her, possesivly.  
  
"See, Malfoy, it seems all the girls here are spoken for," Harry finished, shruging.  
  
"Mr. Malfoy, I thought I made it clear, that I no longer wished to be in your company." I said, coldly. I saw Harry's, Hermione's, and Ron's eyes widen at my harsh tone. Tulip, on the other hand started to cry and beg me to stop incoherently. "Malfoy, I suggest you leave, NOW!"  
  
"Not until I talk to you, Rose." Draco said, stubburnly.  
  
"Fine," I said and whispered into Harry's ear, "I'm gonna kiss you for effect, kay?"  
  
Harry nodded, slightly.  
  
"I'll be back in a minuet, Harry, Darling," I said, loud enough for Draco to hear. Then I leaned up and kissed Harry full on the mouth, and he kissed me back. It was only when Ron coughed that we broke apart. I was flushed and so was Harry. Harry was grinning and I was smiling softley. Then I followed Malfoy into the hallway.  
  
"Malfoy, what do you want? I need to get back to Harry," I say.  
  
"What do I want? You should know. I don't know why you bother teasing me." Draco said.  
  
My eyes widened at his words, I looked out the window suddenly and realised we were near Hogwarts, "Malfoy, we can't have this conversation now, because I have to change to my robes and get back to Harry. Some other time," I say, turning my back on him and walking away. He doesn't stop me. I am releaved to say the least. I'm safe for now.  
  
AN: I am an evil book I'm very evil. I am the bestest evil person in the whole world I am afraid of nothing, EXCEPT for Demon Llama's and Bunnies.  
  
I've got a theory. It could be bunnies. bunnies aren't cute like everybody supposes.. They've got them hoppy legs and twitchy little noses and what's with all the carrots what do they need such good eye sight for any ways bunnies bunnies it must be bunnies. or maybe midgets  
  
There's nothing we can't face. except for bunnies  
  
This is chapter two.tell me how you like it. please review.  
  
SISTERSINFICTION---Thank so very much for reviewing I will be updating as much as I can. 


	3. Hogwarts

Disclaimer: DUDE I ADMIT IT I STOLE ALL OF THEM. THEY ARE MINE NOW.Gasp, Gulp runs around screaming AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH OKAY OKAY! THEY ARE NOT MINE. burst in to tears  
  
As soon as I got back to the compartment I rushed into Harry's comforting arms and cried. Harry just rocked me whispering endearments into my ear, in parsletoung. I look up at him and say, "Thank you." Which got a gasp out of Hermione, Ron, Tulip and Draco who I didn't know was outside the door.  
  
Draco walked in again, sneering, "Rose, you're a parslemouth then? My father's close friend might enjoy your company, as well as my self, of course."  
  
Harry's temper was tested to the limit then, "BUGGER OFF, MALFOY! LEAVE ROSE ALONE; SHE DOESN'T WANT TO BE WITH YOU! NOW GET OUT OF HERE BEFORE I HEX YOU INTO NEXT WEEK!"  
  
Tulip stood eyes shooting sparks, suddenly a thunderstorm started outside, "Get out, Malfoy. Don't come back till you are ready to apologize for what you have done to my sister." The train was shaking from the storm outside.  
  
I rushed over to Tulips side saying, "Tulip, please calm down. PLEASE. You know what happens when you." I trailed off, swaying dangerously. "I LOVE YOU, TULIP." And I fell into oblivion.  
  
What most people don't know is that, when Tulip is mad, my power mixes with hers to make her more powerful and it weakens me considerably. Tulip doesn't loose it often, but when she does, I usually go into a coma for a couple of weeks or so. The coma's are scary, I am always seeing faces, so many faces, they are always wanting to hurt my loved ones or me.  
  
"ROSE, ROSE, PLEASE WAKE UP." It was Tulip, I opened my eyes.  
  
"Love, how long was I out this time?" I asked, softly.  
  
"It's been two days." Harry's voice came from my right.  
  
I looked over to him and noticed he was holding my hand, so that was why I couldn't feel it.  
  
"Two Days. So we're here. This is Hogwarts?" I asked.  
  
"Actually, This is the infirmary." Harry said.  
  
"What happened while I was out?" I asked.  
  
"Well, we had the sorting ceremony the night we got here. Your sisters were sorted into their houses, with the first years." Harry answered. "That's about it. Except that Tulip was sorted into Gryffindor, and Daisy was sorted into Slytherin."  
  
"Which is better?" I ask, curious.  
  
"Gryffindor, just because Tulip, Ron, Hermione, and I are in it."  
  
"Let me guess, Malfoy is in Slytherin."  
  
"Yes!" Tulip put in.  
  
"It's Wednesday. Maybe Madame Pomfery will let you out. I'll go ask," Harry said, getting up and going to find Madame Pomfery.  
  
"Rose, I think he really likes you, he carried you here from the Train. Though Malfoy also wanted to carry you. I wouldn't let him touch you." Tulip said.  
  
"Thanks," I said. "Has Daisy been to see me, ever?"  
  
"No, love, she's jealous that Malfoy wants you and not her." Tulip answered.  
  
"Why does he want me. She is so beautiful, I'm plain Jane compared to her." I say, exasperated.  
  
"You are ten times as beautiful as Daisy, and Malfoy saw it, so did Harry," Tulip sighed. "I mean, have you looked in the mirror lately. Your gonna be popular, beautiful, and powerful. By the way, why didn't you ever tell me you were a parslemouth?"  
  
I replied, "I didn't want the attention, I know that not many people speak it, and also that Voldemort does. I didn't want to be linked to him."  
  
"Please don't say that name. You know how I hate it. Did you know it also linked you to Harry Potter."  
  
"Tulip, did I ever tell that I saw Paul's death?" I ask my shocked sister.  
  
What I didn't know was the Harry, Draco, Ron, Hermione, and Daisy, were outside the door arguing, and that it suddenly became quiet, when I spoke those words. I hadn't told either of my sisters that I saw his death, or that he died to save me.  
  
"No, Rose," Tulip said, shocked.  
  
"Oh, well, I'll tell you now," I say. "Do you remember that day Paul and I went for a walk, about five days after I told him I was a witch?"  
  
"Yes I remember quite well, you came home, really messy," she replied.  
  
"Well, we went to this secluded area in the park. you know the one in the woods by the lake. He proposed to me and you know I said yes, because I came home and told you even after I knew he was dead. You remember how Dray had told me if I didn't dump Paul; he'd get his "Lord" to kill us both. At first I wasn't afraid. Then." I trailed off.  
  
"Then the attacks started. At first, they were little things like me falling off my broom while playing quidditch. Then they slowly advanced to things I didn't tell you or Daisy about, like the invisible hands which tried to choke me. Paul told me that similar things had happened to him like falling off of his mortercycle, he also felt the invisible hands, this really scared me. I started to believe what Dray had said. That day by the lake Paul and I both saw Dray, Dray followed us. He brought quite a few Death Eaters with him, I was so scared. Paul comforted me. He held me and said he'd keep me safe and that he'll always love me. Dray had said that he was gonna kill me first then torture Paul then kill him, but he wanted to hear me scream, and he cast the "Crucio" on me, and I did scream. When Dray pulled his wand back to say "Avada Kedavra" Paul got in the way screaming that he loved me, and he died. Dray tried to kill me after words he couldn't, I killed him. Then I ran home to tell you guys Paul asked me to marry him, and then the next day when they told us that Paul was dead, I let it all out. Everything I couldn't let out the day before, because of Paul I can't die, they can't kill me. I am protected, and I still love him. Sometimes I wish I had died so I could be with him," I finished, tears prominent in my eyes.  
  
Tulip said, "Oh, Rose, why didn't you tell us?"  
  
"It didn't seem real, I didn't want it to be real, saying it would have made it real. I wanted it to be a dream." I answered, and then Harry, Hermione, and Ron walked in, followed closely by Daisy and Draco.  
  
Harry immediately came and sat next to me on the bed and held my hand, Ron went to Tulips side and put an arm around her, and Hermione sat on the other side of me. Draco and Daisy stood acwardly by the bottom of the bed.  
  
I really didn't want to talk to Draco. "Daisy, how are you?" I asked, my sister coldly.  
  
"Rose, why didn't you tell me about Paul?" she asked, in a chocked voice.  
  
"Probably, because you were dating Dray at the time, and you always knew he wanted me. You knew he wouldn't leave me alone." I answered, swaying slightly.  
  
"You'd better leave Daisy, you too, Malfoy," Tulip said, coldly.  
  
"Tulip's right, out Malfoy, you too, Daisy, now!" Harry said quietly.  
  
"Thank you," I said, clearly before I passed out again, only this time in Harry's arms.  
  
AN: Hey, that was another chapter. Any good? Please review, thank you! 


End file.
